With the advent of new stereoscopic display technologies and the immense bank of monocular images, whether they are from photos, films or videos, the need for a mean to convert such images so that they can be viewed on stereoscopic displays is obvious. Various methods have been proposed to perform such a conversion. In the patent, US2008/0260288 “Creating a Depth Map”, the conversion is based on an image segmentation and the assignment of depth information based on the relative size of the segmented objects. There exists several methods based on the existence of motion in a sequence of images, such as the ones disclosed in the patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,199 “Method and apparatus for converting a two dimensional motion picture into a three dimensional motion picture” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,489,812 “Conversion and encoding techniques”.